


I'll Take the Force of the Blow (art)

by Scoobert0



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2013, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobert0/pseuds/Scoobert0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Snowynight's Big Bang entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take the Force of the Blow (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> After a major disaster which resulted in mine having to redraw all my art, sketches and everything, and a month from hell: The art is finished! Hope everyone likes it. :) Artwork includes minor spoilers for the story. [Fic Link](../1070616)

This first one is the scene from Steve's first 'dream'. I don't know why but it gave me feels and I needed to draw sad kid Tony.

(Background fail so hard)

And speaking of feels, I got so many Carol/Wanda feels throughout the fic. I just wanted to mash their faces together every time they were together.

And lastly we have, of course, Tony and Steve's first kiss. 

(I had to show Tony was a robot somehow, right?)


End file.
